Ultraman Dyna (BigD2003)
Ultraman Dyna is a very skilled Ultra Warrior, as he is the successor of Ultraman Tiga, the ancient Warrior of Light, bearing abilities similar to him. History Dyna's history is identical to his canonical counterpart's. Children of Tiga Gaiden: Unity Advancement TBA Children of Tiga Ultraman Dyna appears in this series as a supporting character, acting like a mentor/uncle to Tiga's child, Prime and Zeperion. Children of Tiga The Movie: Brothers of Gatanothor Dyna, along with Tiga, Prime, and Zeperion, will appear in this movie where they try to stop the two brothers of Gatanothor from covering the Earth in darkness. This movie takes place between episodes 25 and 26 of Children of Tiga. Rise of The Dark Cross 2 TBA Redux And Legacy: Invasion of The Sphire TBA Redux And Mirrablaze: The Ivanians' Last Stand TBA Return of the Chaos Header Ultraman Dyna appears in this crossover as one of the main characters. Ultraman Blizzard and Dyna: Synthetic Monster Battle A crossover with Ultraman Blizzard. Children of Tiga Returns: Ultraman Prime TBA Ultras' Bizarre Adventure THE ULTRAS' BIZARRE ADVENTURE SERIES IS NON-CANON Ultraman Dyna appears as one of the main characters in this non-canon roleplay series. He made his first debut in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis. Profile Stats *'Home World': Star of Light *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 45,000 t *'Time Limit': 3 minutes Body Features *'Eyes': Dyna can detect the presence of hidden enemies. *'Dyna Crystal': The crystal on Dyna's forehead, it is like the Tiga Crystal in that it is the major requirement for Dyna to Triple Change, which is based on Tiga's Type Change. Unlike Tiga, who freely transformed into three types, Dyna can only transform twice in battle, also to transform into any other form he must be in Flash Type, meaning it is impossible for him to use all three of his forms in battle. However, his advantages is that he is capable of accessing his alternate forms right during his transformation. *'Dyna Tector': The yellow band around his chest and upper back, it is a protector like Tiga's bands, the sturdiest part of his body and almost indestructible. When using Dyna Slash, Dyna put both hands on this part and fires it. This part does not exist in Miracle Type and Strong Type. *'Ultra Armor': When he Triple Changes into other forms, Dyna trades his Dyna Tector for a normal Ultra Armor which can withstand high heat and low temperatures, his Ultra Armor is resistant to flame and laser beams. *'Arms': Dyna is an Ultra that specializes in beam attacks, for this his arms can channel several million horsepower of energy. Transformation Asuka thrusts the Reflasher into the air, it then unfolds and then transforms him into Dyna. Forms - Miracle= Miracle Type Miracle Type is Ultraman Dyna's speed form, which he prefers over his Strong Type. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Sky Type, except Miracle Type's speed and mental abilities are for long range combat whereas Sky Type's speed was for close range combat. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': **'Average': Mach 10 **'Special': Mach 88 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 1,500 m *'Grip Strength': 40,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special *'Revolium Wave Attack Type': Ultraman Dyna's primary attack in Miracle Type. Dyna compresses the space into the right hand, creates a super shockwave, releases it, emits a black hole behind the enemies, knock them into the gap of suction, kills and ruptures them there. However, this attack is sometimes blocked by enemies. *'Revolium Wave Reverse Type': The Revolium Wave can absorb attacks in a shield and then fire it back. When needed, Ultraman Dyna can choose only to use the shield to protect himself from attacks. *'Shining Judge': Dyna collects the Sun's rays to create an orange light lens and fires an orange beam. *'Energy Beam': When needed, Dyna can fire a beam of blue energy from his arm. This beam can cripple most monsters in a single shot. *'Beam Slicer': Dyna fires a blue beam from one of his hands. ::;Physical *'Miracle Kick': Dyna can jump high into the sky and perform a kick powerful enough to create sparks. **'Continuous Turning Kick': Dyna spins himself while performing a pour kick. *'Miracle Punch': Dyna can deliver a fast-paced punch to his enemies. *'Miracle Chop': Dyna can perform a quick vertical chop. However, it's barely effective. *'Miracle Elbow': Dyna can deliver a powerful elbow attack from his gathered energy. *'Miracle Rocket Attack': Dyna can engulf his body in energy and turn into an energy orb. He then flys straight through his opponents, destroying them instantly. **'Drill Spin Tactis': Dyna can integrated himself with GUTS Eagle, so when the Tornado Thunder is shot, Dyna flys straight to the target. *'Miracle Rolling': Dyna can perform high speed rolling when he rolls himself up. **'Dyna Rolling Attack': Dyna attacks an enemy while performing Miracle Rolling. Good for other attack follow ups. ::;Other *'Nature Control': Dyna can control nature mentality like lightning and fire. **'Miracle Thunder Charge': Dyna can collect nearby lightning into his hand and he can rechannel the electricity into an electrical equipments. *'Vision': Dyna can see into enemy bodies to see their weakness. *'Dyna Teleportation': Dyna can teleport long distances at will. *'Telekinesis': Ultraman Dyna can grasp enemies using telekinesis and throw them. **'Ultra Psychic': Ultraman Dyna can generate a large amount of willpower that can suspend and lift foes without flinching. **'Miracle Lifting Wave': Dyna raises the enemy up, and moves them manually to another location. *'Magic Ultra': Dyna can create three copies of himself and attack the enemy. It's unknown if these copies are able to use Dyna's other attacks. This ability is rarely used and the copies will vanish at Dyna's will. *'Increased Speed': In Miracle Type, he moves more quickly than in his other Type Changes. - Strong= Strong Type Strong Type is Ultraman Dyna's strength form, though he does not prefer it as much as his Miracle Type. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Power Type, except Strong Type lacks energy abilities besides his barrier and the Garnate Bomber, instead focusing almost entirely on martial arts and strength, whereas Power Type had several beam techniques. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Swimming Speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Grip Strength': 90,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special *'Garnate Bomber Shooting Version': Ultraman Dyna can unleash a large burst of energy from his arm. This attack will rip straight through an opponent's body, often leaving perfect holes through whatever part is hit. Can destroy monsters in one shot. This was his only energy ability in Strong Type. ::;Physical *'Vulcan Swing': Ultraman Dyna grabbed his opponent's tail and spins at a high velocity before releasing them. Can destroy monsters in one blow. **'Garnate Bomber Swing Version': Dyna grabs his enemy in midair and performs a spinning attack, slamming their heads onto the ground. He channels the energy of the Garnate Bomber Shooting Version while using this attack, resulting in destruction upon impact. **'Throw Dynamite': Throws even the heaviest of enemies high into the air. **'Ultra Whipper': Dyna can lift an enemy and throw them, even with one hand. **'Strong Crusher': Dyna lifts an enemy to the air and throws it down. *'Strong Punch': Ultraman Dyna can coat his fist with energy and smash it into an opponent. They will then fly back and explode if weakened enough from previous attacks. **'Dy-Knuckle': Dyna can perform a powerful punch while shouting. **'Cross Counter Punch': Dyna can generate large amounts of energy in his right fist and hurl it, causing great amounts of damage. *'Strong Kick': Dyna can deliver a very strong kick. **'Dyna Heel Kick': A powerful a heel kick. **'Kick Back Turn': Dyna performs an over-head kick to the enemy. **'Strong Bomb': Dyna can perform a powerful diving kick to the enemy. *'Bounce Shooter': Dyna bends his enemy's head and bend it backward. *'Dyna Tornado Attack': Dyna spins himself and drill himself to enemy. *'Strong Scissors': Dyna jumps into the air and lands on his enemy's back. *'Cat Trick': Dyna performs a loud surprise clap to enemy. *'Burst Lariat': Dyna gathers energy and grabs onto a specific part of an opponents and removes it from them. *'Throw Dynamics': If allowed, Ultraman Dyna can pick up huge boulders and throw them with incredible accuracy at enemies. *'Dyna Flick': Dyna can flick two of his fingers on the monster's head, releasing blue electricity pulses and scaring them away. ::;Other *'Increased Strength': In Strong Type, Dyna is able to boast incredible brute strength as he is able to pick up and toss monsters without difficulty. - Unity= Unity Type Unity Type is Ultraman Dyna's super form, which combines the powers of Flash, Miracle, and Strong Types. It is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Trinity Type. He gained this form in Children of Tiga Gaiden: Unity Advancement. :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 11 *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2 *'Swimming Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Distance': 1,600 m *'Grip Strength': 100,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special *'Unitium Ray': A powerful blue beam surrounded in yellow electricity. It is the evolution of Flash Type's Solgent Ray. **'Empowered Unitium Ray': A powered up version of the Unitium Ray. It is twice as powerful as the normal Unitium Ray *'Unitium Bomber': A huge red ball of energy that explodes on contact. It is the evolution of Strong Type's Garnate Bomber Shooting Version. **'Dual Unitium Bomber': Dyna generates spheres of energy on each of the circular parts of his lower arms, and combines them into one by slapping his hands together, causing the energy to envelop both wrists, and finally fires off two larger energy spheres at the opponent. *'Unitium Wave': Dyna summons a black hole in his hands before firing it at the enemy as a super shockwave, sending them into the black hole which kills them after a short period of time. It is the evolution of Miracle Type's Revolium Wave Attack Type. *'Unity Beam Slicer': Dyna can fire an evolved Beam Slicer from his hand that can cripple foes in one shot. *'Unitium Shock': A golden stream that unleashes destructive lightning, fired from the Dyna Crystal. *'Unitium Collapse': A destructive heat ray fired from the Dyna Tector. *'Unitium Cutting': By touching his hands to his Color Timer and then swiping them apart and forward, Dyna traces and fires a two-pronged projectile blade that drills into its target before exploding. *'Unitium Slash': An enhanced version of the Dyna Slash, which can come in multiple shapes and sizes, from a small shuriken to a buzzsaw larger than he is. **'Unitium Ripper': Dyna positions the Unitium Slash horizontally, he then fires the Unitium Ray through the center of it, causing it to turn into a saw-edged beam which acts similarly to a chainsaw, slicing the opponent apart. ::;Physical *'Unity Punch': Dyna delivers a punch that creates a swirling, rainbow-colored shockwave upon impact. When used, the Focus Node on his hand glows. **'Revolium Punch': Dyna delivers a punch covered in energy that creates a small black hole upon impact. **'Garnate Punch': Dyna delivers a powerful punch covered in flames that create a large shockwave upon impact. *'Unity Kick': Dyna performs a kick covered in red, blue, and gold sparks of energy that creates a swirling, rainbow-colored shockwave upon impact. When used, the Focus Node on his heel glows. **'Revolium Kick': Dyna surrounds his foot with a small black hole and performs a roundhouse kick. **'Garnate Kick': Dyna coats his right foot in hot flames before delivering a powerful side kick. *'Unity Chop': An energy chop that can slice through almost anything. When used, the Focus Node on his hand glows. *'Unity Swing': Dyna grabs the enemy and spins them at such speed that it creates a tornado. He then throws the enemy into the ground. When used, the Focus Nodes on his arms glows. ::;Other *'United Dyna Barrier': An evolved version of the normal Dyna Barrier, it can endure stronger attacks. It can also be changed into different shapes and sizes, such as a rectangular wall or a dome. *'United Psychokinesis': Apparently taken from Miracle Type, Dyna possesses greatly enhanced psychic and telekinetic abilities. When he activates these abilities, the Focus Nodes on his body light up. **'Sparkling Unity': Ultra psychic powers used to destroy the target with its own energy, it is dangerous to perform. - Glitter= Glitter Dyna Glitter Dyna is Ultraman Dyna's final form. This form was born from mankind's hope to defeat Gatanothor (Kuto~urufu). :;Stats *'Flight Speed': Mach 18 *'Running Speed': Mach 13 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 12 *'Swimming Speed': Mach 12 *'Jumping Distance': 2,000 m *'Grip Strength': 160,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special *'Glitter Solgent Ray': An upgraded version of the Solgent Ray and is 10 times more powerful. ::;Other *'Glittering Shield': A yellow shield that covers Dyna and gives the appearance that he has turned yellow. This will give Dyna a strong resistance to most enemies' attacks. }} Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Dyna can use in all of his forms. *'Dyna Barrier': When needed, Ultraman Dyna can put up a barrier shield that protects him from attacks. This barrier can also reflect energy-based projectiles. *'Triple Change': Based on Tiga's Type Change, Dyna can either switch into his Miracle Type, Strong Type, or Unity Type during his battles. However unlike Tiga, he can only switch into another Type once per battle. Trivia *Unity Type image by UltraGrenburr12678. *Glitter Dyna image by Cdr. Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Children of Tiga Continuity